The invention relates to a water-conducting domestic appliance in accordance with the preamble of claim 20.
The majority of domestic dishwashers currently in use possess a dispenser for holding one or more detergents which are dispensed within the course of a dishwashing cycle into the washing liquor for cleaning the dishes arranged in the dishwasher. Usually the detergent stored in the dispenser is fully dispensed during the washing cycle into the washing area and mixed in with the washing liquor being agitated therein. The size of the dispenser is dimensioned such that the quantity of detergent needed immediately for the washing cycle can be dispensed. The user of the dishwasher is therefore forced, at the beginning of each washing cycle, to fill the dispenser with the quantity of detergent needed for the washing cycle. This process is inconvenient for the user of the dishwasher. In addition, with dishwashers of this type, there is the problem of the quantity of detergents put into the dispenser being able to vary from user to user, but also from wash to wash. An incorrect dose of detergent can on the one hand lead to unsatisfactory washing results if the detergent was too small, and on the other hand to a waste of detergents and thus a strain on the environment if the dose of detergent was too large.
Dispensers which add the stored quantity of detergent to the washing liquor all at once also do not allow more complex washing programs to be executed. It can thus be sensible in specific situations for detergents to be dosed into the washing liquor at different points in time. Dispensers which are embodied for holding a single detergent dose cannot support these types of complex washing cycles.